Pistol Whipped
by L0V3Z
Summary: AU. Is it possible that the lead singer of the hottest band of Gotham City has a new girl? So who is this mystery woman who may have snagged the attention of the lucrative bachelor?


_Hello y'all! I know I should probably be focused on writing more of Daddy's Lil Monster but I could not get this one shot out of my head. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

 _Is it possible that the lead singer of the hottest band of Gotham City has a new girl?_

 _Rumours say that Joker, lead singer of Pistol Whipped, has been spotted less frequently in parties and more frequently heading home to his mansion. Alone. The always secretive singer has been known to be a play boy ever since the popularity of the rock band sky rocketed several years back. Never known to take a liking to only one woman, he was often seen swapping spit or other unseemly fluids with several models and high priority celebs, never getting serious with any of them._

 _So who is this mystery woman who may have snagged the attention of the lucrative bachelor?_

 _From the denial of questions by the crew and other band members, most guesses point to the only other woman who is constantly spotted with Joker, Enchantress. Enchantress, or known as Tess to many fans, is the lead guitarist to the four person band and has always been a close 'friend' to Joker. Is it possible that the rumours of these two dating finally came true?_

 _There are so many questions and not enough answers._

 _Though with the start up of the band's new tour, it may be possible to take a sneak peek into the lives of the band members and officially confirm the woman's identity. The kick off party that is happening tonight at Joker's mansion after their first live show here in Gotham is where all the rage is going to be. Hopefully someone will finally get a glimpsed of his reclusive lover._

June reread the article once before putting the magazine down with little to no care. Getting up, she took the final sips of her coffee before washing the cup in the sink of the worker's lounge. There were always so many rumours about who the celebrities were dating or hooking up with. She never really understood the need to follow it or the fascination of it all. As far as she was concerned, they were just normal people doing their jobs just like everyone else...except they got paid quite handsomely compared to her pharmacological research job.

Perhaps it was her uncaring view of rock stars that she had yet to badger one of her best friends about meeting the band. Tatsu, who she had known since last year of university, was well acquainted with one of the band members, Digger. For some unknown reason, her normally quiet and serious friend had managed to capture the eye of the drummer of Pistol Whipped about a year ago when they had met in a hotel bar.

Tatsu had gone to relax after a conference and had hit it off with the stranger beside her. Leave it to her all-business best friend to not recognize a rock star. Regardless of all the hurdles, they had somehow gotten married during the whirlwind romance. Since then, the couple had flourished regardless of their busy schedules and strikingly different personalities.

June was honestly happy for her friend and it was probably the only reason she had agreed to take a month long vacation in order to tour around with the band for half of their route schedule. It was such a busy time for her at work so her reluctance to scamper away from the laboratory and join a gaggle of fan girls was very understandable. Sadly for her, Tatsu apparently cared for her mental health and love life.

There was someone that Tatsu wanted her to meet who worked with the band. Some that Tatsu was sure she would absolutely love to spend time with. It never mattered to her if she was in a relationship or not. She wasn't looking but wasn't exactly against it. Though if her friend hadn't begged her to come, she would have never agreed to the vacation.

Once clean, she placed the cup on the drying rack and moved to go back to work.

Well as least now she may be able to see if there was any actual truth to the rumours about Joker.

* * *

It was loud. So very loud. The screech of the guitar and the thudding of the drums wasn't enough to drown out the screaming of the avid fans.

Regardless of not being used to it, there was something about the atmosphere that brought a smile to June's face. She even found herself getting lost in the lyrics and singing along. She would stumble on the words that were foreign to her tongue since she had never paid attention to rock or alternative music before, but still she sang until her vocal cords stung. Beside her Tatsu did the same, her eyes trained on her shirtless husband sitting behind the drums, perspiration dripping off his skin. Besides Digger, three others were on the stage. From her position backstage, June had a clear view of all of them.

She had yet to be introduced to any of them since she had managed to come in late thanks to her lack of knowledge of what to wear to a rock concert, and was shuffled by Tatsu straight backstage in order to see the rest of the concert. However, she knew the members from the media.

Flag, as June recognized him from the tabloids, had his bass hung low over his shoulder. The black t-shirt and dark jeans that he wore clung to his body and legs accentuating the muscles that were underneath. When she first laid eyes on him, she almost balked. His chiseled chin with a nicely trimmed mustache and beard complimented the dark hair that was on his head. He was so concentrated on playing but his piercing eyes also scanned the crowd with his face blank as a slate. When his eyes had connected with hers earlier in the concert, June couldn't help the blush that came when he smiled at her. No wonder he had so many groupies.

Over on the far end of the stage, Tess stood with her long straight black hair, miniskirt that held tight to her figure and thigh-high boots at elevated her an extra six inches off the stage. She wore a tube top that barely covered her breasts which were threatening to pop out and showed off her toned stomach. Her guitar hung over her shoulder and she bobbed her head to the rhythm as she strummed out the notes, her fingers flying across the strings and her lips towards the mic. Taking a good look at her June thought that perhaps the rumours were true. Tess would definitely fit the rock star dream girl cliche.

The song ended with a loud note and a man's deep voice came over the speakers. "You liked that one didn't you! Well then we best keep you _coming!"_ he let out a deep laugh at the innuendo. "I mean, we better keep the _music_ coming!"

It was then that they started on another song and Joker's voice took over the stadium.

June's eyes focused in on the lead singer and wondered how such a melodic voice could come from the slightly terrifying man. There was a distinctiveness to his voice that would make anyone who heard it remember the green haired, tattooed man. He wasn't very big like Digger or very tall like Rick, but there was something about the toned man that made you want to crumble in his presence. Or like many of the women in the front row, throw their underwear and bras at him and follow his every move.

Joker stood at the center of the stage his hand around the mic stand and lips close to the mic. His guitar which he played during the breaks in the lyrics, was now hanging at his side as he concentrated on the lyrics of heartbreak and melancholy. His eyes remain trained on one area in the crowd, and his mouth formed a smile.

He was a handsome man with his toned torso that was bare to the fans revealing his multitudes of tattoos, and his chiseled face that had piercing eyes outlined in a dark liner and lips that were darker than most peoples'. His bare back was faced in her direction showing off a large tattoo saying "Puddin'", however tattoos weren't the only thing to decorate it. You didn't have to squint to see the deep red scratches that marred his pale skin. And it didn't take a genius to figure out where he had gotten them from. Well, Joker either had one ravenous woman or several women from the looks of those scratches.

Joker was the front cover face of _Pistol Whipped_ and from the way he soaked in the screams of the fans and the flashes of the lights, June could tell that he loved it. It was hard to imagine any women being able to tame such an animal of a man.

From the limited amount of things that June knew about Joker from magazines or Tatsu, she knew him to be a temperamental sort with more tantrums than a newborn but was also as funny and playful as a clown. She had also heard that he wasn't one for a permanent lady.

Looking around backstage, June could only spot Tatsu who stood by her side, Incubus who was Tess' brother, and Floyd the band's manager. Further in the back was the large burly guard who she was introduced to as Croc and the sound and lights manager, Diablo. There was no one else who could even seem remotely like Joker's supposed girlfriend.

When Tatsu elbowed her, June turned her attention back to the band. No point in wondering about the rumours now. Not when the live rock stars were literally meters away from her.

Once again, June lost herself to the rhythm and began to sing along.

* * *

June watched as Tatsu flung herself at her husband's sweaty torso as soon as he stepped backstage, her arms going around his neck and her legs around his waist causing her skirt to ride up a touch. The intermingled pair wasted no time trying to suck the life out of each other's faces as they kissed and nipped.

June would have gasped in surprise at her normally stoic friend's very public display of wanton affection, but at this point she was used to it. On a day to day basis, Tatsu was cool, collected and a power house of a business woman, but when it came to Digger and watching him play, she turned into a rabid animal. Who knew that drummer's were one of the things to turn her crank? Of course the couple still had lots of spats, yet it didn't deter them from the constant love that flowed between them.

When Digger began to walk with Tatsu still on his hips and lips, June cleared her throat. She didn't know anyone else there besides Tatsu and Digger, and being left alone in an unfamiliar place wasn't exactly the best way to spend her Friday nights.

Without breaking away from Digger who was still walking further into the backstage area and towards what June knew to be a back storage room, Tatsu pointed over Diggers broad shoulder. Confused, June whipped her head around and collided face first into a torso. Immediately her eyes went shot up the length of the man that she had bumped into and was about to apologize until her breathe caught when she saw Rick's face. He was more handsome up close and got her heart beating louder now that his attention seemed to fixated on her as well.

"You must be June," Flag said as he held out a hand towards her and without thinking she slipped her hand into his. They were course from the instrument that he played and for some reason, the callouses made something in her bad boy radar ping and growl in approval. "People call me Flag, but for a lady like you, name's Rick."

Instead of shaking her hand, he tilted it with her palm down and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. A little blush rose to her cheeks, but she let out a smirk when he stood back up and looked down at her.

"So does that Romeo stuff actually work for all the ladies?" Her voice was confident. Regardless of the limited amount of times that she spent in clubs, she still knew how to flirt with the other sex. She slipped her hand out of his hold and crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant stance.

Rick smiled down at her. "That one is just for you. You look like a classy lady." His eyes wondered up and down her figure roving over her attire.

"Oh really?" Looking down, she saw her worn out boots, short shorts, and a form fitting T-shirt. Considering that she had worn the outfit once of an archaeology field trip for university, she felt that it looked more fit for outdoors than the rock concert but she had a limited amount of clothing for such an event.

"I didn't mean your clothes. I just knew that you were more intelligent than the usually crowd that hangs around us. Tatsu told me a lot about you."

Oh. For a moment, June balked in surprise when she put the information together. So this was the man that Tatsu wanted her to meet. June was thinking that it was some roadie that she had happened to bump into, but leave it to her best friend to try and set her up with one of the band members.

"So what was the point of looking me up and down?" June teased.

"Thought it might be the only time I get a chance to oogle you and it not be awkward so I took my chance. Besides, you already got your chance to check me out when I was on stage."

Another blush came to her cheeks, but before she could retort, Rick's figure was pushed towards her. She barely had time to hold out her hand before he went colliding with her form. Rick caught himself in time before they both fell to the floor and instead held her close to his figure.

June was in shock for a moment before she heard Rick's voice. "J! What the fuck?" When she looked up, his face was turned the other way and he was staring down the green haired man who was now casually walking near them.

"Don't block the door, asshole. Don't have time for your mushy gushy stuff right in front of the only exit from the stage," Joker drawled his voice slightly annoyed. When the green haired man caught her eyes, he tilted his head at her. "Tatsu's friend?" When she nodded, he continued, "I would introduce myself, but I'm pretty sure you already know who I am. Glad to know you're not one of those crazy fan girls. You look like you have at least half a brain in there. I would love to chat but I got some place to be."

Without another word, Joker stalked away. Before he could get very far, Rick called after him. "At least be nice to the lady, J!"

"Not my area, that's your territory, Romeo."

"Damn guy is so whipped," Tess suddenly said from beside Rick as if she had appeared from thin air.

"Well he is in the band Pistol Whipped," June said in response before she could even think about it.

Tess' eyes fluttered from Joker's retreating back to her. June thought that she was taller on stage but up close, she could tell that without her sky high heels that they would be similar in height. When the woman didn't say anything in response and instead looked back and forth between Rick and June, it took a while for June to process the fact that she had yet to move away from Rick and was still pressed tightly against him. Almost reluctantly she took a step back.

Rick scratched his head and stretched. "Don't think that what she meant. Joker is totally pussy whipped," he loudly yelled the last two words with a grin. So loud that Joker heard it from across the room. The man paused in his steps, turned around, and raised his middle finger.

His band mates laughed and consequently raised middle fingers of there own as Joker turned and continued his way out.

"Yeah, he's always like that." Rick said when he saw that she was still looking at Joker's retreating back with wonder.

"For some reason, he seems exactly what I thought he would be."

"That's Joker for you. What you see is what you get."

They let that conversation drop and instead Rick introduced her to Tess who first looked down at her with a glare. She didn't seem to be too fond of new comers but when June commented on the Aztec looking necklace that she had hanging around her neck, Tess began to open up. Apparently Tess had a rather large fondness for the ancient civilization which launched them into a rather lengthy conversation since June had done some of her university work on the civilization as well.

It wasn't until June shuffled out of the stadium and was forced to run to the awaiting limo with Tess and Rick by her side that she realized the oddness of the night. Not only had she seen her first concert, but she had now met all members of the popular rock band and was riding with them to a party.

June was never one to get star struck, but from everything she had seen that night made her feel as if she should be.

* * *

Regardless of how many women were more than willing to throw themselves at Rick, he didn't seem to mind staying by her side for the night even when they arrived at Joker's mansion. Leave it to the band leader to purchase a mansion large enough to house the band as well as the workers that traveled with them.

June sat on a couch at the very corner of the room nursing her drink as Rick took a seat beside her. Several people had come to clap the man on the back as greeting and congratulations for starting off their first tour so there had always been something to listen too and talk about. Ever the gentleman, Rick always made a point to introduce her to the people as well. Some women eyed her with contempt and several people just plain out ignored her. She didn't really expect them to speak to her after all most of those in attendance were other musicians and models, but a little civility would have been nice.

On the couch across from them sat Tatsu and Digger who looked satisfied and more rumpled than the last time she had seen them. The couple had gotten there later than the rest with their clothes sideways and hair messy. June didn't even want to ask.

There was a loud laugh from the center of the room and June turned to see Joker situated on a seat against the wall on the other side of the room. He sat at the center of the love seat with two women at his side. The green haired man was having a conversation with Incubus and didn't seem too fond of the two ladies beside him. Even as they tried to touch him, the man would move his hand away none too discretely.

"Ladies never learn," Tatsu murmured into her drink before taking a sip as she also eyed the two ladies beside Joker with worry.

"What do you mean?" June asked.

Digger laughed and threw his arm over Tatsu's shoulders. "We are about to be provided with some entertainment tonight if those two women don't stop touching Joker."

"Don't sound too happy about it," Rick responded, though he also seemed amused.

Blinking in confusion, June almost waved her hands around to get someone's attention and explain to her what was so interesting. Luckily, Tatsu opened her mouth to explain. "I'm sure you've heard some of the rumours about Joker."

June shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. She had heard some obviously since she was still curious to see if he indeed have a permanent women.

"Well," Tatsu continued, "Play boy, party crazed, has three women a night, can't commit. You know, the normal cliches that float around about rock stars. When in this case, Joker not only knew about it, but pledged allegiance to it. Actually, everyone in the band practically lived by that rule."

"Hey! Not going to say I'm a saint of anything, but it would be a stretch to say I had as many women as Joker. At one point, he was the definition of man-whore," Rick defended himself while Digger just shrugged and nuzzled Tatsu's neck.

"That was before you, babe." Digger said and regardless of the rolling of her eyes, Tatsu smiled.

"Anyways, that was also before-" Tatsu was interrupted when by the sudden banging of one of the doors from upstairs. "Well, before her."

A hush settled over the room, the only thing that could be heard is the thudding music and some how, the clacking of heels as a woman walked down the stairs and across the room. The crowd practically parted for her. From what June could see, she stood on stilettos heels as her body was wrapped in a checkered black and red dress that left most of her back exposed. Rings decorated her fingers and golden bracelets hung from her wrists. Her image was completed with long beach blonde hair with the tips dyed pink and blue. From her seat, June could only see a silhouette of her face.

She didn't know what it was about the woman, but it seemed as if all the eyes in the room were drawn to her as she made her way to where Joker was sitting. Said man was still seat between the two women who had not moved, though their eyes also lingered on the woman. Joker sat there with a grin on his face and eyes that never strayed from her.

When she got to the couch, one of the women's legs blocked her way from getting to Joker, but instead of taking a step over them she walked straight into them and when the woman still didn't move, proceeded to lift her foot. She made it seem as if she was going to step directly on the other's leg with her pointed stilettos and if the woman didn't move her leg in the last minute, June was very sure she would have walked right on her.

Finally getting to Joker's side, the green haired man opened his arms wide and she fell into them and his lap. Her hair blocked Joker's face as they made a very public display of affection by almost mauling each others lips. The blonde who was now seated sideways on Joker's lap also propped her legs up on the lap of one of the other women on the couch making the very obvious statement that their presence was not only unwanted but also inconsequential.

There faces remained glued for many seconds and after a while everyone in the party began to talk and dance, and the women who had been crowding Joker moved off the chair to leave them be. Incubus just sat there sipping his drink, as if seeing them make out excessively was completely normal. It was such an odd surreal experience that June looked at the people around her, silently asking a question.

"Can't say she's scared of staking her claim." Digger laughed out, "Chick's crazy."

"You can't say that about your childhood friend, George," Tatsu responded.

Digger snorted. "That's exactly why I can say it. After knowing her for years, it's not that hard to tell that she isn't a little out of it. Besides, she's with Joker. That itself should tip anyone off on how insane she is."

"So Joker does have a girlfriend?" June asked confused.

Rick took a sip of his beer. " Girlfriend isn't really the word for Harley."

With a curious look, June looked at Tatsu who looked like she was more than happy to share. "Harley," she pointed to the woman who was now straddling Joker, "is Joker's fiancee."

It took June a moment to process what had been said. It seemed so odd that Joker, renowned clown and party animal, would even think about settling down. Then it dawned on her that perhaps it was just one of those marriage things that rock stars did. Get engaged way to soon and get divorced just as quickly.

"Naw, mate, you can erase that thought right now." Digger seemed to have read her mind. "Joker would never make that type of claim on a woman unless he was absolutely serious. He always said that he hated the thought of only one pussy for the rest of his life, but when Harley left him, he was a mess. Never seen the guy so distraught before."

"And besides, Harley would have never have agreed to getting engaged if it wasn't serious." Rick added. "And Floyd would set Joker on his ass if he ever played his sister."

Sister? Last time June saw Floyd, she was sure that he was of African descent and Harley was most definitely American.

"Foster sister," Tatsu clarified. "Floyd was who introduced them. Joker got into a fight about a year and a half ago and got injured. Floyd didn't want to take Joker to a hospital since fans tend to flock and decided to call up Harley. She's a hospital doctor here in the city."

Well there was another thing that June didn't think she would hear. So Harley was a woman who was both insane enough to make the decision to marry a notorious rock star and somehow intelligent enough to take care of others. Now she was very curious as to who this person was.

"Guess the magazines got it completely wrong then." June mumbled more for herself.

Letting out a loud booming laugh, Digger pointed a finger in the couple's direction. "Magazines never get this shit right. Remember how the magazines almost messed up our relationship when we first got married."

June did remember. It was hard to forget how saddened her friend was during that time. As cliche as it was, the magazine had claimed that Digger was cheating on his new wife with another woman when in reality he was just meeting up with a jewelry expert in order to find the most perfect engagement ring for Tatsu. It had been a drunken shot gun wedding so all Digger had given Tatsu was a wedding ring, but when they had fallen in love, he wanted to get her an engagement ring and repropose. It was a sweet gesture, but one that the media had read wrong and had blown out of proportion. June was thankful that her friends were now past it.

"And that's why Joker and Harley have been trying to keep their relationship secret for as long as they can. Joker doesn't give two shouts about what the papers think, but he would rather have Harley his own little secret for a while." Tatsu chipped in. "And don't even get me started on how funny it is that they think Tess may be the mystery woman. Joker and her can barely be in the same room without their massive egos clashing."

"Wait, why didn't I see Harley backstage? Did she have work to finish?"

"Oh no. Harley likes to watch from the front row. Joker can barely take his eyes from her when he's performing, so last time she was backstage it was like he was singing to the back not the crowd."

June almost laughed at that. She did notice how Joker would glance more frequently at one spot in the crowd during the concert. He did still interact with the rest of the fans, but if you knew about Harley, you would definitely notice how he was looking at her more often than not.

There was movement at the center of the room and June looked at Joker and Harley just in time to see Tess smack the back of Joker's head which was currently buried in Harley's neck. When the man pulled away, June could see the annoyance in his eyes as he glared at his band mate.

"And that is our cue to break this battle up," Rick said as he stood from the couch. He offered a hand to June who took it. She made a note that instead of letting go of her hand once she was standing that he tucked it into the crook of his arm, leading her over to Joker and Tess.

The four of them walked over and Incubus looked up to greet them. He didn't seem overly concerned about the glaring contest happening between his sister and Joker. Immediately Digger sat down beside the tattooed man and pulled Tatsu onto his lap. June just sat awkwardly beside Rick on a love seat as he tried to calm the situation.

"Stop making such a scene. That's what bedrooms are for," Tess said in a hiss.

"This whole house is my bedroom. And take your own advice, queeny. I know you and Croc go at it in the backroom during concert breaks," Joker threw back with his deep voice.

"Leave him out of this, clown," Tess hissed.

"Oh right, I completely forgot that you had a brother complex." Joker made a show of looking around the room and stopped when he spotted Croc standing beside the front door making sure that no one got in who wasn't suppose to. "Hey, Croc! Looks like you have some competition."

People around the room laughed at the comment and at how Croc sneered and raised his middle finger in their direction.

"Shut your trap," Tess glared even more before taking a seat on the other side of her brother. "It's like you always have a megaphone attached to your mouth or something."

Suddenly there was a giggle which escalated into a laugh. June look at the shaking body on Joker's lap. The blonde woman shifted on Joker's legs and instead of straddling him was now sitting on only one leg and facing the rest of the group.

The first thing that June noticed about her was the brilliant smile that stretched across her face painted in deep red. It wasn't too big but it complimented her face and best of all it was joyful and matched the contagious laugh that she had.

Her face was as beautiful as the rest of her. Her eye make up was a light shade with a little glitter and brought out her bright blue eyes. She was pale in colour but for some reason, it didn't make her equally pale blonde hair look washed out. With the outfit and make up, she looked like a perfect match for the green hair man who had changed into a deep burgundy shirt that matched the diamond patterns on Harley's dress.

"What's so funny, Harls?" Joker inquired with a soft snarl.

"Sorry, Puddin', Tess was kind of right about your voice. It's so loud." She continued to laugh regardless of the fake glare that Joker threw at her.

"You make it sound like I'm the only one that's loud. Remember last night..." Joker's voice drifted as he whispered the rest of the sentence into Harl's ear. June watched as Harl's face coloured at what Joker said and she wasn't surprised when the woman tilted her head to give Joker a deep kiss.

"Goodness, can you guys stop your gross shit?" Tess commented. "We have a newbie to the group who isn't used to it yet."

"Love how you put in the 'yet' in there. Though I think I have already accepted the fact that I will have to see this for the next month," June said and smiled when the group laughed.

Harley broke away from Joker and turned to face June. At first, she tilted her head as if she was taking in the details in front of her, then a smile plastered itself onto her face. She made to get off his lap but was stopped by Joker's arm that was still clasped around her waist. Harley laughed then turned to give him a peck before he let her go.

Walking over to her couch, Harley stopped when a foot away from June's sitting form and June couldn't believe that she had missed the giant diamond that decorated Harley's left ring finger.

"You must be June. Tatsu told me so much about you. My name's Harleen, or Harley if you want. I'm Joker's fiancee," she smiled down at her, and seemed so excited that she practically bounced on the spot. It was a smile that June couldn't help but return. And when Harley bent over to give her a quick hug, June couldn't help but hug her back either. Regardless how odd it was to randomly hug strangers, there was just an openness to Harley that didn't make it awkward. "I heard that you do research in the medical field. I would love to talk all about it some time. Happy to know someone else who isn't obsessed with instruments. Tatsu and I are rather outnumbered."

Harley gave her a final smile before going back to Joker and lively chatter filled the sitting area again.

The band members on their own were already odd enough. Not one of them had personalities that you would ever think to put together and it seemed like they all got at each other's throats. However, regardless of the banter, June could tell that their loyalty to each other was strong. And anyone who traveled with the band were included like family.

It also struck her just how different some of the couples were. First Tatsu and Digger and now Harley and Joker.

Harley's bubbly personality contrasted that of Joker's sometimes frightening demeanor, but looking at them, she could see that there was no way there was anyone else they could be with and be as happy. The look Joker gave Harley as she chatted with everyone was that of fondness and trust. And the smile that Harley gave Joker was one that was different from the one that she gave everyone else. It was reserved just for him.

June didn't know what she was expecting when she first read the magazine or when she was getting ready for the concert, but looking at Rick who sat beside her and the others in _Pistol Whipped,_ it made her think that maybe the next month of travel wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
